Réminiscences
by Shii-sensei
Summary: “O demônio não é aquele que te empurra de uma ponte. É sim aquele que te impede de pulá-la e some sem que você possa agradecê-lo.” U.A. One-shot Friendship's AkuRoku


_**Disclaimer**_: Kingdom Hearts não me pertence. Isso é tão óbvio que até dói.

_**Avisos**_: Não betado. Universo Alternativo (U.A.)

* * *

**Réminiscences**

"_O demônio não é aquele que te empurra de uma ponte. É sim aquele que te impede de pulá-la e some sem que você possa agradecê-lo."_

* * *

Sentiu náusea e desviou o olhar. Estava a mais de uma hora ali naquela ponte inabitada. Ninguém em sua sã consciência passaria por ali a não ser que tivesse um plano em mente. E Roxas tinha um plano. Um que envolvia a ponte, a sua vida e a morte.

Voltou a olhar para o fim do abismo. Pelo menos esperava que este tivesse um fim. Um rio fundo o bastante para se afogar; raso o bastante para bater a cabeça. Ou apenas pedras. Pouco lhe importava do viesse a morrer. Sendo que este fosse realizado.

A brisa gélida de começo e inverno bagunçou-lhe os cabelos loiros. Abraçou-se ante ao frio que fazia. Tentou respirar, porém a neblina densa e irrespirável queimava-lhe os pulmões dificultando o ato. _Hipotermia, _pensou. _Hipotermia._

Segurou ao seu lado esquerdo no mastro de madeira que ajudava a suportar a imensa ponte e subiu no corrimão da mesma. Aos poucos foi soltando do mastro e se equilibrando. Porém não durou muito tempo. Seu pé direito escorregou. Roxas logo se agarrou ao mastro. Aquilo que sentia era medo. Com certeza o medo. Mas ele não admitiria. Era orgulhoso demais para isso.

Fungou bem forte para tentar espantar o frio. O nariz ardeu. Tentou sem interesse algum lembrar-se o porquê de querer morrer. Era estranho. Na hora de se matar não se lembrava do por que disso. _Minha vida é uma farsa._ A vida dele era uma farsa. Amigos, família, sociedade; tudo sempre um grande teatro e uma grande mentira.

Mas ele cansou. Cansou de viver sem motivo, sem poder fazer seu futuro. De viver sem saber o porquê.

Preparou-se mais uma vez. Foi soltando o mastro lentamente e com uma maior habilidade conseguiu manter o equilíbrio. _Você não tem mais medo da morte, seu estúpido,_ encorajou-se. Passou a língua sobre o ressecado e dolorido lábio inferior. _Um, doi... _

- Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei! O que vai fazer?

Com o susto, Roxas se desequilibrou e rapidamente abraçou o mastro. Lançou um olhar impaciente para quem havia atrapalhado seu pulo. Era uma criatura bizarra aquela que estava vendo. Os cabelos vermelhos brilhavam no meio da neblina. As sobrancelhas arqueadas e os olhos que ainda esperavam uma resposta.

Arqueou um sobrolho enquanto franziu o outro ao ver duas gotas pintadas a cada lado abaixo dos olhos do outro. Depois o fitou com cara de não-está-na-cara-não-?

- Você ia pular. – disse com um tom também de pergunta.

- Pensou nisso sozinho?

O ruivo se incomodou com o tom arrogante do garoto, porém resolveu ignorar.

- Que tal você descer daí pra conversarmos melhor, hein? – deu um passo a frente e quando ameaçou dar outro, Roxas recuou ficando mais propenso a cair.

- Recuso a oferta.

- Ok. Tá bom. Olha: por que se matar? A vida é tã...

- Cala a boca! Você não vive a _minha_ vida. Não é você que tem que se portar bem em festas chiques e chatas porque seus pais o mandaram. Que não pode viver como você quer ou pelo menos sonhar com o seu futuro. Que tem amigos chatos, fúteis e interesseiros. Não é você que vive para nada e que não pode ser importante para ninguém. Sabe? Estou cheio de pessoas falando que sabem o que eu vivo e que entendo o que eu quero de verdade. Só ficam falando idiotices e mais idiotices e eu tenho que ouvir calado!

Roxas tirou quase tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta e percebendo assim, que tinha falado demais. O estranho sorriu por conseguir naturalmente com que o outro desembuchasse. Agora precisava o fazer descer dali antes que algo pior acontecesse. O problema era saber como.

- Entendo. Mas não preciso se matar, quantas pessoas pedem para que tivessem uma vida tão boa quanto você. É ruim nascer em uma família rica para você, oporem há gente que sonha com isso. Pessoas morrendo de fome e de frio não desistem de suas vidas e você, apesar de só estar de camisa e uma calça agora, tem toda a comida e o conforto possível.

Parou de falar por um instante pensando que conseguiu amolecer o plano do loiro, porém este não deu um sinal de que iria desistir. Apenas o ficou encarando impassivelmente. Quase escancarou a boca, pensou em algo rápido para continuar.

- Você vai ser covarde? Desistir por algo tão... fútil? – esticou o braço e ofereceu sua mão – Só os covardes fazem isso, sabia? Viva e impeça que mais pessoas vivam o nada.

Dos orbes azuis desapareceu a arrogância. Roxas coçou o nariz gelado. Ficou ainda em cima do corrimão e deu um passo a frente. O ruivo sorriu.

- Eu me chamo Axel. Hum? Axel. Qual o seu nome?

- Roxas.

- Hã? Ora, não consigo te ouvir. Não tenha medo, não vou matá-lo.

- Roxas. – falou num tom alto e impaciente descendo finalmente o corrimão.

- Ué? Não vai mais pular?

- Não, você me atrapalhou. Vou deixar para outro dia.

- Eu atrapalhei seu preparo psicológico, né?

- Eu não sou covarde. – Roxas falou com firmeza, apesar dos dentes se chocarem insistentemente.

Então Axel percebeu que não foi seu discurso ridículo que fez o garoto voltar atrás. Mas sim a palavra "covarde". Percebeu que o loiro era orgulhoso demais para deixar um estranho o chamar de covarde. Orgulhoso demais para deixar que a vida lhe mate aos poucos. Orgulhoso demais para admitir ter medo de viver.

- Está com frio?

- Não.

O ruivo sentiu vontade de girar os olhos, mas não o fez.

- Não vai mais pular? Nunca mais?

- Eu tenho uma noiva – começou vagamente, tentando abotoar os dois botões da sua camisa – desde que me lembro por gente. Eu percebi que ela se apegou muito a mim. Eu sabia que se eu morresse, ela iria sofrer. Mas se eu sumisse talvez ela pensasse que eu fugi dela e guardasse apenas raiva de mim, mesmo que isso seja um dos sentimentos que ela não consiga nutrir por ninguém. É uma criatura muito amável, entende? Aí apareceu você e disse: "Viva e impeça que mais pessoas vivam o nada." Meu pai exige que eu tenha um herdeiro. Se eu morresse, sumisse, qualquer coisa do tipo, ela se casaria com outro. E esse herdeiro viveria o que eu vivo. Apesar de Naminé ser muito carinhosa e sensata. Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa.

Axel esperou o resto, mas o outro parou de falar e não mais recomeçou. Tinha que dizer alguma coisa, só não sabia o que.

- Entendo. – quase deu um tapa na própria testa – Acho melhor você voltar para a sua casa, mansão, château, sei lá. Vai acabar tendo uma hipotermia. – Roxas abriu a boca para falar, mas o ruivo foi mais rápido – Fica longe? Não? Bem, então eu vou indo. A gente se vê por aí.

Axel acenou um "tchau" com a mão que Roxas retribuiu mansamente. O cabelo vermelho brilhante sumiu dentro da névoa.

* * *

- Desculpe senhor Roxas. Mas não há ninguém com esse nome aqui nos arquivos.

- Não? – Roxas afundou o rosto nos braços repousados sobre o balcão a sua frente.

- O senhor não sabe o sobrenome dele? – o loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente – Talvez fosse um estrangeiro. Hoje em dia há muitas pessoas que vêm a Londres para passear.

- Não, ele falava muito bem o nosso idioma. Deixa pra lá.

- Talvez seu pai possa ajudá-lo. Milorde é muito influe...

- Não, meu pai não vai servir para nada. Muito menos os amigos dele.

- Sinto muito por não poder ajudá-lo. – disse o jovem policial um tanto magoado.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado.

E foi embora.

* * *

Era um lindo dia de sábado. Ótimo para um passeio no campo. Um sol vivo e agradável no céu, porém soprava uma brisa gélida e quase irrespirável.

Roxas olhava perdidamente para fora da janela, um tanto desanimado por ter que sair de sua casa. O carro passava naquele momento passava pela conhecida ponte. De repente o loiro viu a si mesmo prestes a pular da ponte e uma criatura de feição bizarra surgir da neblina e o impedir de tal ato. Um fato ridículo a seu ver.

- Roxas? Está tudo bem?

O rapaz desviou o olhar da ilusão e fitou a noiva. Voltou a olhar para fora.

- Acredita em demônio, Naminé?

Sem ficar surpresa, a jovem cogitou sobre a pergunta por alguns segundos.

- Acredito sim.

- O demônio não é aquele que te empurra de uma ponte. É sim aquele que te impede de pulá-la e some sem que você possa agradecê-lo.

A voz do loiro era distante, e a frase de sentido vago. Mas não foi preciso que Naminé perguntasse ou precisasse pensar por dias e dias sobre o que ele estava dizendo. Esta apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas logo depois sorriu. Abraçou-se ao braço do noivo e repousou a cabeço no ombro deste. _É uma pena, pois gostaria de agradecê-lo_, pensou a moça, fechando os olhos.

* * *

X

Essa fanfic foi um tanto... estranha acho eu. Mas eu eu gostei bastante de escrevê-la. Peço desculpas se as personalidades dos personagens (Axel e Roxas) estiverem distorcidas. Foi difícil encaixá-las. Mas tudo bem. Nada é perfeito (desculpa esfarrapada ¬¬). Lembrete: NÃO é yaoi. Se estiver um tanto açucarado, não era a minha intenção. Nem sei qual era a minha intenção comessa fanfic u.u Também não tive tempo de revisá-la.

Pois bem. Espero que gostem. E, por favor, comentem! Não faz para ninguém. Pelo contrário, é benéfico!

Jaa ne o/


End file.
